The present invention relates to support structures of an aircraft and in particular to a frame of the aircraft. In particular, the present invention relates to a frame member for an aircraft, to an aircraft comprising a frame member and to methods of manufacturing a frame member.
In today's aircrafts, the frames usually consist of a plurality of individual elements. Usually, more than 10 individual parts are glued, riveted, clipped and/or screwed together. In particular, the clips and the shear webs for connecting the skin and the stringers of the aircraft to the frame are connected to the frame by rivets. Reinforcement straps or angles are usually glued or riveted to the frame. Due to this complex construction, the manufacturing of such frames is time consuming and complex.
Furthermore, the assembly was complicated and ineffective due to the necessity of connecting a plurality of individual elements for forming one frame. The frame itself usually made from bended sheet metal or extruded profiles and had a fixed thickness and fixed dimensions which disadvantageously didn't allow for any flexibility, for example, for reinforcements in areas where increased stress was applied to the frame and smaller dimensions where less stress was applied. Also, no flanging holes could be made into the frame due to the danger of cracks. Due to this, system lines, such as electric cables and/or pipes are usually arranged on the frame i.e. between the frame on the inner cover of the aircraft body.